Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (2017 film)
Marvel: Ultimate Alliance is an upcoming superhero film, loosely based on the video game of the same name, produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures, Columbia Pictures and 20th Century Fox. The film is written and directed by Joss Whedon and stars an ensemble cast. The film is scheduled to be released July 20th 2017. Plot In an attempt for power across the cosmos, Doctor Doom, Loki and Thanos assembles villains from each corner of the universe as an army to help them conquer it, while Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. assemble The Avengers, Spider-Man, the X-Men, the Fantastic Four, the Guardians of the Galaxy and other super heroes in order to stop them. Cast Heroes *Andrew Garfield as Spider-Man/Peter Parker *Robert Downey, Jr. as Iron Man/Tony Stark *Chris Evans as Captain America/Steve Rogers *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Mark Ruffalo as Hulk/Bruce Banner *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Hugh Jackman as Wolverine/James "Logan" Howlett *Patrick Stewart as Professor X/Charles Xavier **James McAvoy as Younng Professor X/Charles Xavier *James Marsden as Cyclops/Scott Summers *Famke Janssen as Phoenix/Jean Grey *Halle Berry as Storm/Ororo Munroe *Kelsey Grammer as Beast/Hank McCoy **Nicholas Hoult as Young Beast/Hank McCoy *Anna Paquin as Rouge/Marie D'Ancanto *Shawn Ashmore as Iceman/Bobby Drake *Daniel Cudmore as Colosuss/Peter Rasputin *Ellen Page as Shadowcat/Kitty Pryde *Alan Cumming as Nightcrawler/Kurt Wagner *Taylor Kitsch as Gambit/Remy LeBeau *Ben Foster as Angel/Warren Worthington III *Omar Sy as Bishop/Lucas Bishop *Fan Bingbing as Blink/Clarice Ferguson *Booboo Stewart as Warpath/James Proudstar *Adan Canto as Sunspot/Roberto DaCosta *Miles Teller as Mr. Fantastic/Reed Richards *Kate Mara as The Invisible Woman/Sue Storm *Michael B. Jordan as The Human Torch/Johnny Storm *Jamie Bell as The Thing/Ben Grimm *Ryan Reynolds as Deadpool/Wade Wilson *Scarlett Johansson as Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff *Jeremy Renner as Hawkeye/Clint Barton *Paul Rudd as Ant-Man/Scott Lang *Morena Baccarin as The Wasp/Janet van Dyne *Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Quicksilver/Pietro Maximoff *Elizabeth Olsen as Scarlet Witch/Wanda Maximoff *Don Cheadle as War Machine/Iron Patriot/James Rhodes *Gwyneth Paltrow as Rescue/Pepper Potts *Paul Bettany as The Vision/J.A.R.V.I.S. *Anthony Mackie as The Falcon/Sam Wilson *Sebastian Stan as The Winter Solider/Bucky Barnes *Ben Affleck as Daredevil/Matt Murdock *Jennifer Garner as Elektra *Doug Jones as Silver Surfer/Norrin Radd *Thomas Jane as The Punisher/Frank Castle *Wesley Snipes as Blade/Eric Brooks *Nicolas Cage as Ghost Rider/Johnny Blaze *Johnny Depp as Doctor Strange/Stephen Strange *Daniel Craig as Union Jack/Joseph Chapman *Ryan Gosling as Moon Knight/Marc Spector *Chiwetel Ejiofor as Black Panther/T'Challa *Chris Pratt as Star-Lord/Peter Quill *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer/Arthur Douglas *Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon *Zoe Saldana as Gamora *Vin Diesel as Groot *Jared Padalecki as Nova/Richard Rider *Jensen Ackles as Quasar/Wendel Vaughn *J. August Richards as Deathlok/Mike Peterson Villains *Tom Hiddleston as Loki *Stephen Moyer as Doctor Doom/Victor von Doom *Jet Li as The Mandarin *Guy Pearce as Aldrich Killian *James Spader as Ultron *Damion Poitier as Thanos *Hugo Weaving as Red Skull/Johann Schimdt *Ian McKellen as Magneto/Erik Lehnsherr **Michael Fassbender as Young Magneto/Erik Lehnsherr *Garrett Hedlund as Venom/Eddie Brock *Chris Cooper as Green Goblin/Norman Osborn *Alan Rickman as Doc Ock/Otto Octavius *Jamie Foxx as Electro/Max Dillion *Paul Giamatti as Rhino/Aleksei Sytsevich *David Tennant as Mysterio/Quentin Beck *Sam Worthington as Shocker/Herman Schultz *Matthew Lillard as Carnage/Cletus Kasady *Rhys Ifans as The Lizard/Curt Connors *Timothy Olyphant as Scorpion/Mac Gargan *John Malkovich as Vulture/Adrian Toomes *Gerard Butler as Kraven the Hunter/Sergei Kravinoff *Matt Smith as Hobgoblin/Jason Macendale *Thomas Kretschmann as Baron Strucker/Wolfgang von Strucker *Christopher Eccleston as Malekith the Accursed *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Kurse/Algrim the Strong *Tim Roth as Abomination/Emil Blonsky *Tim Blake Nelson as The Leader/Samuel Sterns *Toby Jones as Arnim Zola *Sam Rockwell as Justin Hammer *James Badge Dale as Coldblood/Eric Savin *Ashley Hamilton as Firepower/Jack Taggert *Frank Grillo as Crossbones/Brock Rumlow *Lee Pace as Ronan the Accuser *Dijimon Honsou as Korath the Pursuer *Karen Gillan as Nebula *Benicio del Toro as The Collector/Taneleer Tivan *Ian Hart as Graviton/Franklin Hall *Rebecca Romijn as Mystique/Raven Darkholme **Jennifer Lawrence as Young Mystique/Raven Darkholme *Liev Schreiber as Sabretooth/Victor Creed *Ray Park as Toad/Mortimer Toynbee *Aaron Stanford as Pyro/John Allerdyce *Vinnie Jones as Juggernaut/Cain Marko *Jason Flemyng as Azazel *January Jones as Emma Frost *Kevin Bacon as Sebastian Shaw *Colin Farrell as Bullseye *Laurence Fishburne as Galactus *Benedict Cumberbatch as Baron Mordo *Martin Freeman as Annihilus *Peter Fonda as Mephisto *Wes Bentley as Blackheart *Johnny Whitworth as Blackout/Ray Carrigan *Stephen Dorff as Deacon Frost *Luke Goss as Jared Nomak *Dominic Purcell as Dracula *Dylan Minnette as Blizzard/Donnie Gill *Alexis Denisof as The Other *Elena Satine as Lorelei *Ruth Negga as Raina *David Conrad as Ian Quinn Supporting characters *Emma Stone as Gwen Stacy *Shailene Woodley as Mary Jane Watson *Dane DeHaan as Harry Osborn *Sally Field as Aunt May Parker *Hugh Laurie as J. Jonah Jameson *David Alan Grier as Joseph "Robbie" Robertson *Zooey Deschanel as Betty Brant *Elisha Cuthbert as Black Cat/Felicia Hardy *Donald Glover as Randy Robertson *Ben Kingsley as Trevor Slattery *Michael Douglas as Hank Pym *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson *Ming-Na Wen as Melinda May *Brett Dalton as Grant Ward *Chloe Bennett as Skye *Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons *Iain De Caestecker as Leo Fitz *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill *Neal McDonough as Dum Dum Dugan *Saffron Burrows as Victoria Hand *Bill Paxton as John Garrett *Titus Welliver as Felix Blake *Ron Glass as Dr. J. Streiten *Amy Acker as Audrey *Anthony Hopkins as Odin *Jaime Alexander as Sif *Zachary Levi as Fandral *Ray Stevenson as Volstagg *Tadanobu Asano as Hogun *Idris Elba as Heimdall *Clive Russell as Tyr *Natalie Portman as Jane Foster *Stellan Skarsgård as Erik Selvig *Kat Dennings as Darcy Lewis *Liv Tyler as Betty Ross *William Hurt as General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross *Adrian Pasdar as Glenn Talbot *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter *Emily VanCamp as Sharon Carter/Agent 13 *Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan and Franklin "Foggy" Nelson *Joe Pantoliano as Ben Urich *Kris Kristofferson as Abraham Whistler *Jessica Biel as Abigail Whistler *N'Bushe Wright as Karen Jenson *Eva Mendes as Roxanne Simpson *Violante Placido as Nadya Ketch *Fergus Riordan as Danny Ketch *Chris Zylka as Flash Thompson *John C. Reily as Rhomann Dey *Glenn Close as Commader Rael *Michael Rooker as Yondu *Ophelia Lovibond as Carina Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe